1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a device for shifting an operation element of an automatic transmission of a vehicle to a parking position, a method for operating a device for shifting an operation element of an automatic transmission of a vehicle to a parking position and a shifting device for shifting an automatic transmission of a vehicle.
2. Background Information
In the automotive sector are known shifting mechanisms for automatic transmission with multi-stable switch positions, such as P, R, N, D and partially also equipped with a so-called “AutoP” function, i.e., an automatic transmission-side parking lock. Here, when the parking lock has been engaged in the transmission, the P position is also immediately engaged in the shifting mechanism by means of an actuator. At the resetting, e.g. the gearshift lever or the turning knob of the shifting mechanism and thus the locking pin is fixed, and then the locking mechanism is turned back over the locking pin to the P position by means of an electrical motor. Subsequently, the fixation of the gearshift lever is cancelled and the driver can shift from the new P position to any switch position, e.g. R, N, D.
DE 10 2006 007 600 A1 discloses a rotary actor device for electrical or electronic devices in a vehicle.